


fire flies

by Sk8rboiisiconic



Series: Circle Of Friendz [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Balcony Scene, Character Study, College, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8rboiisiconic/pseuds/Sk8rboiisiconic
Summary: noodle and russel chat about life on the balconyAlso just something to say,, this can be read as part of both of my weird college au thing or not, it's shit either way :D
Series: Circle Of Friendz [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958743





	fire flies

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, idk what to tag this fix because like what even is this grene is this ?? Like it's just random conversation I thought about when I was talking asleep last night and that was all just stream of thoughts soooo,,, anyways, I think noodle and russ are a underrated duo so here is go
> 
> Also another note, I'm not good at writing, but especially not at writing anything but dialogue so this is really just a bunch of talking

Noodle sat out on the balcony, the city was below, shining bright in the night. She turned a bit, the door opened and shut behind her. She didn't bother turning fully however, figuring it was Ace or Dee, the two of them often spent time on the balcony, together, alone or with Noodle. Noodle didn't mind, she figured she could talk and cheer herself up or she would get annoyed and leave, she was ready for both. 

But instead, Russel sat down next to her. Noodle looked over "Hey, I didn't know you were here" he smiled "We're always here" she chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that's true" 

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, the silence had washed over them for a moment until this. She sighed and looked at her knees resting against the wood. "Nothing much, just my partner broke up with me earlier" 

"I'm, sorry, you want you talk about it?" Noodle smiled at the familiar words. "Well, just, I don't know" "I'm here" she nodded "I'm not really too upset about it, it's just, feels weird" "Changes are uncomfortable and weird" "Yeah, they are" 

She sighed and looked over at him, "It was over text too" she said, a slight smile. Russel chuckled with her, "That's just heartless" Noodle added, and giggled a bit. 

"Russ, how are you so calm?" She asked after another moment of silence. "I'm not really, Moods, you know it, I've just learned to stay quiet and examine everything carefully before stressing too much" she nodded, "I wish, I wish I could do it, but when it comes to heated moments, I can't, I get too carried away" "I admire it, you understand? It's unfiltered and raw, I could never say how I felt like so" 

"Well, I just act how I feel, and it-it leads me to regret things, like I wish I had stepped back and been more calm and careful but I'm not and I guess I have to live with the regret and guilt" "You gotta accept it" "Hmm?" She turned to him again, he looked over the edge, carefully staring out. "Regret and guilt, only way to move on is accept them, you can try and make it right if it makes you feel good, but it won't give closure" she pouted. 

"But it won't ever make up for doing it in the first place, I remember, one time, before anyone else had moved in, me and 2D were fighting, I was upset because he hadn't been eating and i-i was too harsh on him, I made him cry, and well, I still am thinking about it so, even if he's told me over and over, he doesn't care and has long since moved on" 

"Well, he forgave you, now you have to do so" "But it's not that easy" she said, louder than she wanted too. She sighed "Sorry" "It's alright, patience is key, nothing good comes easy does it? Even if it takes a bit you have to find a way to forgive, even if slowly and carefully, forgiving is how I've dealt with Mudz all these years" She snickered "Man, I couldn't imagine"

"You two are a lot the same" she stared "Yeah?" "Yeah, he may not show it a ton but he's got a soft spot for you" Noodle smiled "Really?" "Yeah, because I know he kinda sees you as a mini him and he wants you to be great and shine, and I think he wants to make things right himself" "Well, he's got a funny way of doing so" 

"No, I don't mean about being kind of an ass, he knows that but he's still working on it, I mean, well, his dad was tough in him y'know, I was always around and I never got a full understanding of it, but anyways since he's afraid he's like his asshole dad, and honestly, he is somewhat, but now, there's a younger person who is similar to him, someone that doesn't remind him of himself too much yet to hate, and he wants it to be different, he wants to be better and kind to you" 

"Oh, I don't know what to think I guess" "It's okay, I don't think he's realized this yet, but to me it's pretty clearly what's happening with him" she smiled "I hope I make him happy" "You do, he just wants to make himself happy" "I guess, I'll keep it in mind next time he's an ass" 

"No, those are explanations to his behavior, not excuses" she nodded "No, I know, I just- I don't know, I want to make everyone happy" Russel chuckled "Murdoc's never happy" she laughed "I guess so"

"What do you think their up to now? Murdoc and See in the same room never really works out too well" Russel smiled "I guess we'll have to see" Noodle stood up, holding her hand out to Russ. 

"Thanks for talking to me, I feel, a bit better" "Of course"

Noodle slid open the balcony doors, Russel right next to her. Right inside, Murdoc held 2D in a headlock while 2D tried to escape and Ace was trying to get Murdoc off. "Dear God" Noodle huffed.


End file.
